This Love?
by Psychopat
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! /" Kim Jongin atau Kai telah resmi berpacaran tadi pagi dikoridor dengan sainganya Oh Sehun" / "Dasar bocah, apa yang ia lihat?"/ [KaiHun Couple! Slight KaiBaek, HanHun and KrisHun ] Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : KaiHun **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo (s), GS!, No Flame **

**Disclaimer : EXO Milik EXOFANS, Orang tua dan Agency. **

**ShineChie change Psycho-Xoxo **

* * *

-Sehun Pov-

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika orang yang kau sukai malah menyukai sahabatmu sendiri bukan? hmm tentu itu menurutku tapi aku yakin menurut kalian pun menyakitkan. Mungkin.

Hari ini aku pergi ke kampus seperti biasa, menggunakan sepeda merah mudaku pemberian dari oppa tercinta yang telah merawatku dari kecil sejak kehilangan ke-2 orang tua.

Ohya aku belum meperkenalkan diriku, namaku Oh Sehun umurku baru genap 20 tahun. Aku berkuliah di SM University di seoul mengambil jurusan Dance dan Vocal. Selain hobbyku Dance aku juga sangat suka bernyanyi. Ah ya jangan lupakan aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Byun Baekhyun, menurutku dia imut, cantik dan wajahnya sangat baby face umurnya sudah 22 tahun tapi terlihat masih muda. dia berada 2 tahun diatasku. Dan sejak itulah orang yang kusukai malah menyukai sahabat ku sendiri.

Kim Jong In namanya, orang ku sukai tetapi dia lebih sering disapa dengan nama 'Kai' dia bilang agar terlihat lebih keren. Tanpa memakai nama seperti itupun dia sudah keren kkkk~

Hmmm dia sebenarnya Namja populer di SM University, Selain tampan dia juga jago dalam Dance sama halnya sepertiku yaa meskipun lebih mahir Kai dari padaku.

-Normal Pov-

"Sehunnie kau tahu?! kemarin kai mengajaku kencan ahh tidak-tidak bahkan kami belum berpacaran mungkin hanya berjalan-jalan biasa" ucap baekhyun riang yang diiringi senyuman manis diwajahnya. Sedangkan aku ? aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Menyenangkan bukan baekhyun eonni? bisa berjalan dengan orang yang disukainya dan juga populer dikampus beruntung sekali kau eonni.

"Sehunnie kau kenapa eoh ? kenapa diam saja? " tanyanya padaku dan menatapku dengan heran.

"Ah anio eonni, sepertinya...tubuhku akhir-akhir ini terasa sakit hehe mungkin karena banyak tugas menumpuk"ujar sehun tidak nyambung dan baekhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'Heran'.

"Ohya sore ini kau ada acara? kalau tidak, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe dekat kampus mungkin menyenangkan heummm" ucapnya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan berharap. Yaa setidaknya ia tidak lupa denganku.

"Ahh baiklah sore ini jam setengah 3 ne yasudah eonni aku pergi dulu ppai~" ujar sehun sambil melambaikan tanganya dan pergi kearah kelasnya dilantai 2.

"Mianhae sehunnie~" Gumam baekhyun dan tersenyum pahit menatap kepergian sehun kekelasnya. Yaa sebenernya Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Kai tetapi Baekhyun berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kai masih bergelut dengan tempat tidur dan juga selimut tebalnya. Ada yang aneh? Tentu saja karna ia belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekampus padahal sudah jam tujuh lewat. Benar-benar pemalas.

Tak lama setelah itu ia menggeliat tak betah ditempat tidurnya dan datanglah seorang namja pendek berambut hitam cepak dengan tatapan dinginya menatap sang adik yang masih bergelut dengan pacarnya –Tempat tidur-.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di benda terkutuk itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatis dan menusuk sementara yang menjadi objek hanya menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut teball berwarna coklat tua.

"Sepertinya..donsaeng tercintaku ini ingin kujadikan sarapan pagi ini heum?" ucapnya dingin lalu pergi keluar kamar Kai –nama namja itu yang sedang tertidur- .

Seketika itu juga Kai langsung terbangun setelah sebelumnya mengucek matanya yang berat untuk dibuka. "huh dasar hyung sialan bisanya hanya menggangu orang sedang tertidur" ucapnya sebal lalu berjalan kedalam kamar mandi dengan segala umpatan yang keluar dari mulut indahnya.

Dilantai bawah tepatnya lantai 1, namja yang membangunkan Kai sedang menonton tv dengan santainya lalu terdengar teriakan nyaring dari seorang yeoja bermata bulat didepan mansion keluarga Kim.

"Asekki siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?! "gumam Suho –nama hyung Kai- dengan kesal lalu berjalan kedepan rumahnya. Ya sebenarnya mereka hanya tinggal berdua, orang tua mereka sedang berkerja keluar negri jadi sudah pasti mereka tinggal berdua.

"Ahh anyeong Suho oppa" ucapnya riang setelah Suho membukakan pintunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini kyungsoo?" tanya Suho pelan. Hmm biar ku jelaskan, Suho yang bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon ini adalah orang yang sangat baik sebenarnya, namun jika ia sedang kesal ia akan berubah menjadi kepribadian yang dingin.

"Ahh aku, tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan Kai" ucapnya dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan meskipun ia sebenarnya sudah manis sih.

"Kai sudah berangkat tadi" ucapnya dan hendak menutup pintu bercat putih itu tetapi tertahan akan ucapan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya harus menepuk kepalanya.

"Kai sudah berangkat? Lalu motor berwarna hitam itu kenapa masih ada digarasi?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah motor Sport berwarna hitam metalik disebuah garasi yang tidak tertutup.

"Hhhh baiklah sebenarnya Kai baru saja bangun dan mungkin ia baru mandi sekarang" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu jika kai tidak menyukai yeoja bermata bulat itu. Jadi ia sengaja berbohong untuk membuat kyungsoo pergi sendiri kekampus. Pergi sendiri? Ya pergi sendiri karna kyungsoo kesini hanya untuk berangkat kekampus bersamanya mungkin juga sekalian modus/?.

Sementara itu Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya bersiul santai seakan ia tak mempunyai kegiatan yang harus ia penuhi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang mendengarkan Dosen berkepala botak –Shim Songsaengnim- yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah yang membuat siapa saja yang sedang mendengarkanya langsung mengantuk akan penjelasan yang disampaikanya ya saking panjangnya.

"Songsaengnim, a-aku ijin ke toilet sebentar ne" ucap sehun setelah mengangkat tangan kananya dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Shim

Songsaengnim lalu sehun melesat pergi keluar kelas dengan wajah lelahnya. Ya ia lelah menghadapi tumpukan tugas dan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh shim songsaengnim.

"Huftt, dosen menyebalkan kenapa tidak ia saja yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu" umpatnya sambil berjalan kearah taman ya dia tidak ke toilet tadi ia hanya berbohong.

"Ternyata disini menyenangkan sekali" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang melekat diwajah cantiknya. "Ohya baekhyun eonni sedang apa ya? Tapi tidak mungkin bila aku mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya" ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan Iphone putih dan sebuah Earphone putih yang senada dengan Iphone-nya.

Sehun terhanyut dalam musik yang ia dengarkan, musik yang ia dengarkan adalah musik yang paling ia sukai disaat yang sedih ataupun menyenangkan ya musiknya adalah Ali-Hurts ataupun Lucky EXO.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang namja tampan yang mendekati dirinya dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya dan duduk tepat disebelah sehun, Sehun pun hanya terlonjak kaget dan melepas sebelah earphone yang bertengger ditelinga kananya.

"Ahh luhan ge sedang apa kau disini?"tanyanya pada Luhan –namja disebelahnya- dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang dapat semua orang akan ikut tersenyum karnanya.

"Ania sehun, kau tidak masuk kelas?"tanyanya pada sehun sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Ya sebenarnya luhan adalah oppa dari Sehun tetapi kenapa sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan Ge bukan Luhan oppa? Karna Luhan kelahiran di Beijing China jadi bisa dibilang Luhan blasteran Korea China humm.

"aa eungg, begini oppa a-aku malas mendengarkan ocehan dari Shim songsaengnim sangat membosankan" ucapnya lalu mempoutkan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah. Luhan yang gemas segera mencubit pipi yeodonsangnya lalu terkekeh kecil yang membuat sehun merengut kesal.

"Hey ayolah kenapa adikku ini manis sekali heum?" Godanya pada sehun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hhh ayolah ge berhenti menggodaku" ucapnya sambil mendelik kearah luhan yang hanya luhan tanggapi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah gege meminta maaf ne, kau lapar tidak ? atau kau mau membeli bubble tea dicafe sebelah campus kita?" tanyanya sambil menatap sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal.

"Bubble tea? Jinja?! Ahh baiklah kajja ge" ujarnya senang sambil menarik tangan luhan kencang yang hampir saja membuat luhan terjatuh kedepan dan menimpa sehun, tapi untungnya ia menjaga keseimbanganya jadi ia tak terjatuh menimpa sehun didepanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jong In cepat! Ishh kau lama sekali ! kita sudah tertinggal 4 jam pelajaran jadi artinya kita sudah meninggalkan 2 pelajaran dasar !" umpat seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang duduk dibelakang Kai yang sedang mengendarakan motornya dengan santai seakan tak menyadari yeoja dibelakangnya yang terus mengumpat.

"Diam kau noona, siapa suruh kau berangkat dengaku? " ucapnya dingin lalu mempercepat laju motornya yang membelah keramaian kota Seoul. Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukanya dipinggang kai.

Sesampainya mereka di SM University, mereka lebih tepatnya Kai sudah disambut meriah oleh penggemarnya di sana dengan teriakan kencang. Ah bukankah seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi sedang masuk kelas? Tapi begitulah mereka tidak mematuhi aturan dikampus tersebut yang membuat dosen-dosen disana sampai kepala SM University itupun sudah menyerah.

Kai melewati mereka dengan tatapan kedepan dan tidak memperdulikan mereka yang berteriak semakin kencang setelah kai melepaskan topi hijau yang dipakainya memperlihatkan rambuh hitam legamnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

Dan tanpa sadar Kai menabrak seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang namja disebelahnya yang membuat keduanya terjungkal kebelakang. Namja disebelah yeoja itu hanya membelalakan matanya kaget dan segera menolong yeoja yang terjatuh,

"Sehunnie gwaechana?" tanya namja itu khawatir mengabaikan Kai yang hanya meringis kesakitan dan mengelus bokongnya yang terasa ngilu. Tak lama datang seorang yeoja yang diyakini sebagai Kyungsoo datang menolong kai terjatuh yang dibalas tepisan kasar oleh Kai.

"Yak yeoja bodoh ! kau tak punya mata huh?! " bentak Kai pada Sehun yeoja yang menabraknya tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun hanya terkaget ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang ia sukai dan Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan kau-kira-kau-juga-tidak-punya-mata-huh?.

"Wow kau mengataiku bodoh?! Namja apa kau ini bukankah kau yang bodoh? Menabrak yeoja bukanya meminta maaf malah membentaknya? " ucap sehun dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dari Kai sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau berani membentakku?! " teriak Kai tepat didepan sehun yang membuat yeoja dihadapanya hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat karena kaget. Tak lama sehun hanya menyeringai sinis dan pergi melewati Kai bersama luhan yang ia tarik tanganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kai Pov-

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup menyebalkan, karna Pagi ini Suho hyung membangunkan tidur indahku, lalu ada Kyungsoo noona yeoja yang tergila-gila padaku –Kai hanya melebih-lebihkanya atau memang benar?- dan terakhir adalah aku menabrak yeoja yang menyebalkan dan angkuh –ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang angkuh- .

Sebenarnya aku malas pergi kekampus yang sangat membosankan, mendengarkan dosen-dosen botak yang menjelaskan tiada hentinya tentang beberapa pelajaran yang membuatku kepalaku serasa mau pecah saja. Tapi tidak dengan pelajaran Seni ketika tentang Dance aku akan sangat bersemangat sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran dengan yeoja yang kutabrak tadi, ah tidak bukan aku yang menabrak tapi yeoja itu yang menabraku. Menurutku dia cantik dengan wajah poker facenya hmm kenapa aku malah memujinya? Entahlah.

Dan juga kalau tidak salah ia adalah Rivalku dalam menari dikampus, ini menyebalkan aku harus mempunyai saingan disini, meksipun ia tak lebih mahir dariku. Tapi tenang hatiku sudah terisi oleh yeoja manis bermata sipit yang selalu mengenakan Eyeliner setiap harinya, ya ia Byun Bakehyun meskipun aku belum menyatakan perasaanku tapi aku yakin ia pasti sudah menerimaku. Ahh aku terlalu percaya diri tapi bukankah itu bagus?

Hari ini aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memasuki kelas terkutuk itu. Dan aku berniat untuk pergi ke Café disebelah SM University, aku tidak peduli bila aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari Kampus oleh Penjaga kampus ataupun Satpam yang selalu berjaga.

-Kai pov End-

Normal Pov

Bel istirahat ke-2 sudah berbunyi menandakan untuk seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di SM University untuk segera meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi ke Canteen ataupun café disebelah kampus.

Sehun dan Luhan masih betah berada di Café sebelah kampus. Mereka sedang terduduk didekat jendela café yang langsung menghadap jalan raya didepanya.

Sehun hanya diam sambil memandang bubble tea yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Sedangkan Luhan hanya meminum cappuchino yang ia pesan tadi.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak meminumnya heum ?" tanya luhan dengan nada lembut sambil menatap sehun.

"Ge, t-tadi aku benar-benar membentak Kai ?" tanya sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan dan malah bertanya balik pada luhan.

"Hhh, sehunnie aku tau kau menyukainya ataupun mancintainya aku tidak peduli. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memikirkanya sekali saja? " tanya luhan menatap sehun yang masih menatap bubble teanya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Ge bagaimana bila Kai marah padaku?" tanya sehun lagi pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas oleh rolling eyesnya.

"Sehunnie, cepat diminum! Atau aku tidak akan membelikanmu bubble tea lagi!" Luhan mengidahkan pertanyaan Sehun dan berkata sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang sekarang malah menatapnya takut.

"A-a baiklah!" Kemudian sehun langsung meminumnya dengan cepat, namun ia hampir tersedak setelah melihat seorang namja berjalan masuk ke café tersebut dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja imut.

"Sehunnie gwaechana?" Luhan bertanya dengan panik kemudian segera menyerahkan selembar tissue kepada Sehun yang sekarang mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan.

Sehun yang menyadari keberadaan namja tersebut segera melesat pergi keluar café, sementara Luhan yang masih kebingungan membiarkan sehun yang pergi dan mulai menyesap coffe dengan pelan.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali.." Gumam Luhan pelan lalu menggendikan bahunya, namun tak sengaja ia melihat kearah kananya dimana 2 orang sedang berbincang dengan akrab.

"Bukankah ia Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun?" gumam Luhan setelah melihat keduanya dengan intens. Tak lama ia malah keluar dari café dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dan tidak bisa diartikan. Kini Luhan telah sampai dikampusnya dan mulai berjalan kearah taman dengan santai, namun tiba-tba sebuah dering handphone mengagetkanya. Lantas ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo?" Luhan memulainya, namun tak ada suara dari sebrang sana membuat Luhan kembali mematikan handphone tersebut. Namun dering Handphone tersebut terdengar lagi membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat handphonenya namun kali ini diiringi oleh dengusan kesal.

"Yeobseyo! Kau siapa huh? Kalau kau usil sebaiknya kau tidak usah menelepon-" Ucapanya terpustus begitu saja setelah mendnegar teriakan dari sebrang telepon.

_"DASAR BODOH! KAU MEMBIARKAN SEHUN BERDIRI DIATAS ATAP SENDIRIAN?!"_ Teriak seseorang disana dengan geraman kesal. Luhan hampir saja melemparkan handphonenya saking kagetnya.

"Sehun diatas atap?" Tanya Luhan kemudian memasang wajah bingungnya.

"_K-kau tidak tahu?"_ Orang tersebut bertanya balik dengan nada yang sangat aneh. Luhan kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan mematikan handphoneya lalu berlari cepat kearah atap kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun noona, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kai sambil memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya menghadap Baekhyun yang sekarang tersenyum sangat manis sambil mencoba berpikir makanan apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Eumm mungkin Kimchi saja?" Baekhyun berucap dengan ragu-ragu sambil menaikan sebelah halisnya, Kai kemudian mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dan mulai memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesananya. Kini mereka hanya saling diam tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Kai yang mulai jenuh memulai pembicaraan lebih awal.

"Noona.. kau belum mempunyai Namjachingu kan?" Kai bertanya dengan nada pelan sambil memandang Baekhyun ragu, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum hangat melihat Kai yang sekarang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya kenapa Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun diiringi kekehan kecil, namun tak lama Pesanan mereka datang jadi Kai tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kai mendengus kecil dan merutuk kesal dalam hati pada Pegawai café. Kai dan Baekhyun memulai makan siang mereka dengan diiringi canda tawa lantas membuat para pengunjung café tersebut iri akan kedekatan mereka.

"Ahh senangnya! Gomawo Kai!" Kata baekhyun senang, Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Kai kemudian menarik lengan putih Baekhyun untuk berdiri, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya memandang Kai bingung.

"Kajja, kita harus kembali ke kampus" Ujarnya pelan kemudian berjalan keluar café sambil bersiul pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun Sekarang sedang berada diatap Kampus, dibelakangnya terdapat Park Chanyeol sahabat keduanya setelah Baekhyun sedang menelpon seseorang. Sehun tidak tahu ia sedang menelpon siapa, tetapi yang ia dengar Chanyeol sedang berteriak kencang sembari menelpon.

"_Yeobseyo! Kau siapa huh? Kalau kau usil sebaiknya kau tidak usah menelepon-_" Kesal seseorang disebrang sana.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU MEMBIARKAN SEHUN BERDIRI DIATAS ATAP SENDIRIAN?!" Teriak Chanyeol kencang.

_"Sehun diatas atap?" _Tanya seseorang tersebut dengan nada yang sangat aneh.

"K-kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. Kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba sambungan-nya terputus.

"Sehunna k-kau mau b-bunuh diri?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati dan mulai berjalan kearah Sehun yang berada diatas pagar pembatas.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol, ia masih setia berdiri diatas pagar pembatas.

"Kau mau bunuh diri? Aigoo bukan begini caranya sehunna!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memegang lengan Sehun beniat menarik lenganya dan membawanya turun. Namun tiba-tiba seorang Xi Luhan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan keringat yang bercucuran dipelipisnya.

"SEHUN! KAU MAU BINUH DIRI?!" Teriak Luhan kencang dan lantas mengagetkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih memegang lengan Sehun, Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun keras sehingga Sehun terjatuh menimpa Chanyeol yang menariknya. Luhan yang shock melihat kejadian tersebut hanya mampu terdiam kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka yang belum mengubah posisi.

"Jadi.. Park Chanyeol kau menelponku kesini hanya untuk menemani kalian yang sedang berpacaran?" Tanya Luhan Datar dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"H-hyung b-bukan itu mak-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Luhan, Sehun sudah berdiri disebelah Luhan dengan tatapan Datar dan menusuknya. Chanyeol menjadi semakin salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"Alibi Park Chanyeol?" Tambah Luhan kemudian menarik lengan Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sial!" umpatnya kemudian menunduk dalam.

* * *

"Kai kita berpisah disini ya" Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum simpul menatap Kai didepanya yang ikut tersenyum. Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya namun tak lama ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ne noona nanti sore kita bertemu lagi, kau mau…pulang bersamaku?" Kai bertanya kemudian menggaruk pelipisnya kecil.

"Hmm bagaimana ya..sepertinya tidak bisa, mianhae Kai aku ada acara dengan sahabatku hari ini! Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa pulang bersama" Baekhyun berkata kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik untuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, namun Kai menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Yaksokhe?" Kata Kai semabri menatap Baekhyun dalam, Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak namun tak lama ia menganggukan kepalanya kecil dan berbalik pergi. Kai tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunna kenapa kau ada diatas atap dengan manusia idiot itu?" Tanya Luhan sarkatis setelah mereka turun dari atap dan sekarang berada ditaman Kampus. Sehun hanya menunduk takut dan memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"S-siapa yang idiot ge?" Tanya Sehun pelan masih memainkan jemari lentiknya. Sehun menggit bibirnya takut.

"Park Chanyeol" Jawab Luhan datar dan tatapanya lurus kedepan memperhatikan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang.

"Kami tidak berpacaran kok, Chanyeol menarik lenganku karena kaget. Dan gege salah paham" jawab Sehun jujur kemudian mengangkat wajahnya memberanikan mata bulan sabitnya menatap mata tajam Luhan. Luhan meliriknya sebentar kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Hmm ya baiklah, gege percaya padamu" Luhan menepuk kepala Sehun pelan kemudian memeluknya pelan. _Tak tahukah kau, gege mengkhawatirkanmu sehuna, _Luhan berucap dalam hati dan tersenyum miris kemudian melepaskan pelukanya.

"Yasudah gege pergi dulu! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan pulang terlalu larut arra!" Luhan berkata kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, ia melihat jam yang terdapat diponselnya. Seketika ia hampir menjerit karena sudah lewat dari waktu saat ia membuat janji dengan Baekhyun. Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga dan bergumam tidak jelas.

BRUKK!

Sehun terjatuh terduduk saat setelah menabrak seseorang, Ia mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri. Sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya hanya menatapnya kaget dan mulai membantunya. Namun Sehun terdiam begitu saja saat melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"K-kau.." Ucap Sehun pelan tanpa berkedip.

"Naega?" Tanya seseorang tersebut dengan logat bertanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Sehun masih terdiap ditempatnya. Ia menepis lengan seseorang tersebut dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^b

Huhh bukanya lanjutin FF yang kemarin malah buat baru. Silahkan timpuk Psycho wks

Tenang pasti dilanjut kok ^^ tinggal dipublish kesini kok :D

Ohya jadi gak sabar nunggu EXO COMEBACK. Mana konsepnya Bad Boy :( ada adegan Kiss Scenenya lagi :"

tapi gak papa, Ohya dimohonkan **REVIEW** ya ^^

Jangan jadi Hantu *ngikutin Oniks eon .-.

**REVIEW** ditunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : KaiHun **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo (s), GS!, No Flame **

**Disclaimer : EXO Milik EXOFANS, Orang tua dan Agency. **

**ShineChie change Psychopat**

* * *

_**This Love?**_

_Sehun terjatuh terduduk saat setelah menabrak seseorang, Ia mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri. Sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya hanya menatapnya kaget dan mulai membantunya. Namun Sehun terdiam begitu saja saat melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak._

_"K-kau.." Ucap Sehun pelan tanpa berkedip._

_"Naega?" Tanya seseorang tersebut dengan logat bertanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia menepis lengan seseorang tersebut saat mengulurkan lenganya dan berniat membantunya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun dingin dan menatap Namja pirang dan tinggi disebelahnya setelah tadi namja tersebut mengajaknya duduk di kursi taman, Dan Namja disebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hm? tentu saja bersekolah, memang kau kira aku sedang apa heh?" Tanya Kris -namja tersebut- Dan berisul pelan, Sehun menatapnya malas.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini? bukankah kau sedang dikanada?" Tanya Sehun dan mulai menatap Kris yang sekarang terdiam, Kris tampak sedang berpikir.

"Hmm eomma menyuruhku kembali ke Korea" Jawab Kris asal.

"Heh kau gila? bukankah kedua orangtuamu dikanada? Bohong sekali dasar idiot!" Tanya Sehun kasar dan tersenyum sinis, Tampaknya Sehun masih kesal gara-gara 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hey ayolah memangnya kau kira eommaku akan tetap berada dikanada?" Kris mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Eungg aku tidak tahu" Ucap Sehun dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau kenal Kkamjong?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun, Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menggumakan sebuah kata.

"Kau tidak kenal?" Tanya Kris sembari membelalakan matanya.

"Memang siapa kkamjong?" Tanya Sehun polos dan memiringkan kepalanya, Kris mencubit pipinya. _Dia ternyata tidak berubah, tetap manis_. ucap Kris dalam hati dan tersenyum.

"Dia Kim Jongin, ayolah kau tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah ia namja populer di kampus ini?" Tanya Kris bingung. Sehun hanya membelalakan matanya, Ternyata itu Kai. Dan sejak kapan Kai mempunyai nama panggilan seperti itu?

"A-ahh aku mengenalnya, dia sainganku disini" Ucap Sehun dan tersenyum miris.

"Ohh saingan ya, kukira kalian berpacaran.." Jawab Kris asal, Sehun hanya menahan nafasnya. Kenapa Kris berpikir seperti itu?

"Mwo! kau dapat darimana berita itu?" Tanya Sehun kaget dan menatap Kris heran.

"Ah jinja! aku membacanya dimading kampus tepat didepan ruangan Musik" Seketika Sehun berdiri dan berlari kearah yang ditunjuk Kris, Kris yang bingung hanya menggendikan bahunya dan beranjak meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Seru Kai dan menunjuk mading didepanya dengan tatapan horor.

Dimading tersebut tertulis.

**" Kim Jongin atau Kai telah resmi berpacaran tadi pagi dikoridor dengan sainganya Oh Sehun" **

dan disana terdapat gambar Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berdebat dikoridor kampus. Wah ternyata orang-orang di Club Host salah mengartikanya, mereka kira Kai sedang mengutarakan perasaanya kepada Sehun, apa tidak jelas ya bahwa Kai berteriak dengan keras dihadapan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dari arah taman dengan tergesa, Kai hanya menetapnya datar tanpa minat untuk menyapanya, Sehun mendelikan matanya. Aigoo Oh Sehun kenapa kau sekarang jadi begini saat melihat Kai?

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Sehun judes kemudian melihat mading tersebut dengan tatapan kaget.

"Mwo? siapa yang melihatmu?" balas Kai sinis dan mendelikan mata tajamnya, Sehun hanya merutuk dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan ini! memangnya aku sudi berpcaran dengan mahkluk hitam seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun entah kepada siapa dengan tajam, Untungnya tidak ada seorangpun disana, jadi Fans kai tidak mengamuk.

"Mwoya! apa maksudmu dengan mahkluk hitam?!" Geram Kai dan hendak menerjang Sehun dengan bogem mentahnya namun ia tidak tega.

"Kau kan hitam! memangnya kenapa hah?!" Sehun berucap dengan sinis, _Aigoo ada apa denganku!_ Sehun bermonolog didalam hati.

"Sialan! dasar manusia albino!" Terka Kai. Sehun hanya mencibirnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Grr! sialan!" Geram Kai lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mading kampus setelah sebelumnya merobek kertas yang terdapat dimading tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh dimana Sehun? aku sudah menunggunya lebih dari sejam! aish!" Kesal Baekhyun yang dari tadi menunggu dicafe yang Sehun janjikan.

"Huh aku sudah berlumut disini!" Kesalnya lagi dan mempoutkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang menawarkanya mau memesan apa. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengibaskan tanganya pelan pada pelayan tersebut berniat mengusir. Tak lama pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ah dasar bodoh kenapa tidak ditelfon?" Tanya Baekhyun linglung kemudian hendak mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, Namun Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Yaa hari ini hari sial bagiku ponselku tertinggal di Loker huftt!" Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya dimeja dan memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai begitu saja dimeja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedari tadi masih terdiam diatap kampus ia sudah bolos 4 jam pelajaran, Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Luhan tadi. Berpacaran dengan Sehun? AIgoo punya rasa pada yeoja judes dan manis tersebut saja tidak. Tapi apa Sehun juga marah padanya? semoga tidak.

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia sempat lepas, Kemudian membuka pintu atap dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia bernyanyi dengan pelan, tak lama ia sampai dilantai bawah. Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan kemudian melihat jam dipergelangan lengan kirinya. Jam sudah menujukan pukup 16.30 sebentar lagi akan malam. Ia harus segera pulang atau noonanya Park Yura akan menghabisinya malam ini dengan ocehanya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai yang berdiri didepan mading kampus dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Chanyeol berniat mengagetkanya namun ia kembali dan mendengar ocehan Sehun disana dan Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

'Sedang apa mereka?' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali karena melihat Kai dan Sehun yang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Ah aku penasaran dengan mading itu!" Ucap Chanyeol dan berbalik pergi kearah mading, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah gambar karya ilmiah yang Mahasiswa buat dan menempelnya disana, tapi tatapanya terhenti pada sebuah sobekan kertas dilantai, disana terdapat gambar Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berhadapan, ia tidak melihat tulisanya karena hanya gambarnya. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan menatapnya aneh.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbenam dan meninggalkan jejaknya yang indah, Sehun baru sampai dirumahnya dan melihat sepatu Luhan yang sudah tertata rapi disana. Itu tandanya Luhan sudah pulang.

"Lu ge!?" Teriak Sehun dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki rumahnya yang luas. Sehun yang tidak mendapat sahutan dari Luhan hanya menatap rumahnya dengan kesal.

"Aishh palingan tidur." Sehun berjalan kelantai 2 tepat kamarnya berada, Sehun melemparkan tasnya asal setelah tiba dikamarnya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan memainkan sebuah permainan disana, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat kepala Luhan menyembul disana.

Sehun yang menyedarinya hanya berlaga pura-pura tidak tahu, ia tetap memainkan laptopnya.

"Sehuna appa dan umma akan pulang malam ini" Suara Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti bermain dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"JINJA?!" Teriak Sehun keras dan merasa aneh. Luhan yang menyadarinya hanya menatap Sehun sayu.

"B-bukankah appa dan umma-"

"Tidak Sehun, m-maksudku kedua orang tua angkat kita" Ucap Luhan pelan dan masih mampu didengar, Sehun yang tadinya kaget dan hendak melompat gembira ternyata orang tuanya masih didunia ini, segera memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Jinja.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Nugu? kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Gumam Sehun pelan dan menatap Luhan didepanya yang sekarang tersenyum hangat pada Sehun.

"Mianhae sehuna, ini sebenarnya kejutan untukmu. Tapi..sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati dan mengelus rambut Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"A-ania! aku sangat menyukainya! tapi.." Sehun berucap dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah baiklah maafkan aku!" Ucap Luhan dan memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun. Luhan tersenyum hangat dan kembali mengelus kepala Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"Kemarin ada seorang Ahjussi dan ahjumma datang kerumah kita dan ternyata mereka teman appa dan umma dulu" Ucap Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukanya pada Sehun, Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Mereka bilang, mereka akan merawat kita. Aku melarangnya tetapi mereka bersikeras dan mereka bilang itu adalah.. Amanat dari appa dan umma sebelum pergi" Luhan tersenyum dan ada sirat bahagia diwajahnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil .

* * *

"Wah wah tumben sekali anak appa pulang cepat hum?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya pada seorang namja lainya yang sekarang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Tidak ada kegiatan" Ucapnya dingin dan berjalan pelan kearah ruang keluarga tanpa minat, ia melihat appa dan ummanya sedang duduk disofa dekat tv. Ia merasa aneh, sejak kapan appa dan ummanya pulang? Bukankah mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan kembali ke korea sekitar 2 minggu lagi?

"Padahal kami berdua mempunyai kabar gembira untukmu" Ujar appanya dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Kai hanya menggendikan bahunya cuek kemudian naik kelantai 2. Appa dan ummanya hanya menghela nafas pelan, ternyata anak kedua mereka memang tidak berubah. Tetap dingin.

"Yeobo, bujuk dia untuk kebawah dan berkumpul bersama kita. Sekalian Suho juga panggil" Suruh appa Kai pada istrinya –umma kai-. Umma kai hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kemudian naik kelantai 2 tempat Kai berada.

"Kai.." Panggil umma Kai dari luar dan mengetuk pintu berwarna biru tua tersebut. Sementara Kai didalam hanya memandang pintunya dengan malas dan beranjak berdiri untuk membuka pintu tersebut, dan dilihatnyalah ummaya sedang terseyum padanya.

"Kai mari kita turun kebawah, ada kabar gembira untukmu" Umma kai tersenyum dan memegang tangan anaknya, Kai hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tidak" ujarnya dingin tanpa melihat ummanya.

"Maafkan umma dan appamu, kami sangat sibuk di Kanada" Tambah Umma Kai dan tersenyum hangat, Kai tetap menatapnya datar.

"Kajja, appa sudah menunggu. Umma juga akan memanggil Suho" Ujarnya dan mulai berdiri kemudian menarik pelan tangan Kai. Kai hanya menghela nafas kecil kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, sementara umma Kai berjalan kearah kamar Suho.

Sementara itu appa Kai yang melihatnya anak turun kebawah, menatapnya dengan Senyum hangat, Kai memaksakan senyum diwajah tampanya. Ahh ayolah ia benci seperti ini.

"Kita tunggu sebentar Ummamu dan kakamu"Ujar appanya kemudian menyesap kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

'Ayolah aku benci berlama-lama. Damn!' rutunya didalam hati, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera diponselnya, sudah jam tujuh malam ternyata. Tak lama ummanya dan Suho datang, Suho juga datang dengan wajah malasnya dan tatapan Kesalnya. Kai menatapnya dengan wajah yang ingin tertawa.

"Dasar bocah, apa yang ia lihat?"Gumam Suho kecil dan mendelik kesal. Ia turun dengan cepat kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Kai setelah memberi hadiah manis berupa jitakan dikepala Kai, Kai meringis kecil dan merutuk tidak jelas.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkumpul, biar kujelaskan kenapa aku menyuruh kal-" Ucapanya terpotong tatkala Kai menyelanya.

"Ck, appa cepatlah tak usah bertele-tele!" Kai berkata dan menatap datar Appanya, appanya hanya menghela nafas. _Sabarkanlah aku yatuhan_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yayaya baiklah, terserah Kau kkamjong." Ucap appanya kesal, bila appanya sudah marah Appanya akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kkamjong. Dan Kai tidak suka itu.

"Begini, Kai kau akan kami jodohkan dengan anak kerabat appa" Ucapnya, Seketika Kai yang sedang meminum Jus jeruk yang tadi maid berikan ia memuncratkanya kembali dan Suho yang disebelahnya hanya memandang jijik dan juga terkejut.

"M-MWO!" Teriaknya keras dan berdiri kemudian menatap appanya dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-maksud?'. Appanya hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan tenang.

"Kau akan kami jodohkan, aku tahu kau playboy dikampusmu! Kakamu yang berbicara" Appa Kai kemudian melirik Suho yang kini tengah bersiul pelan dan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kai menatapnya kesal.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak dia saja? Dia kan sudah tua!" Kesalnya dan menatap Suho sinis, Suho yang mendengar kata tua pun ikut naik pitam.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan? Tua? Ck ayolah kulitku saja tidak ada kerutan!" Kesal Suho dan memeragakan akan mencekik Kai, Kai hanya menatapnya kesal. _Dasar mulut ember!. _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Suho masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya" Ucap appanya santai. Kai menatapnya tidak percaya, ia juga masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Tapi tenang kau akan tetap bersekolah ya mungkin sembari mengurus perusahaan Kim Corp, sekalian kau mencari nafkah" Kai merutuk keras tatkala mendengar appanya berkata seperti itu. Ia berkali-kali merutuk didalam hati. Suho menatapnya ingin tertawa namun ia tahan, karena tidak mau menghancurkan pembicaraan ini.

"Grr! Terserah kalian, aku tidak mau! Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak, Umma Kai hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Dia cantik, manis dan juga tinggi. Dia cocok untukmu yang tampan!" Tambah umma Kai pada Kai yang sekarang raut wajahnya terlihat seperti Hulk yang marah.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Teriak Kai kemudian berjalan keluar dan menaiki motornya. Suho yang melihat Kai hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Ohya Suho kau juga akan menyusul nanti, kerabat appa yang dikanada mempunyai putri yang cantik, ia juga keturunan cina" Ucap appa Suho, Suho terdiam cukup lama dan tak lama ia berteriak 'Andwae' dengan keras yang memenuhi mansion Kim. Umma Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun belum kembali dan masih tetap berada dicafe, ia ketiduran. Ia terbangun saat ada serang pelayan yang membangunkanya dan berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan merutuk, kenapa ia bisa tertidur ditempat seperti ini?.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar, Setelahnya ia melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganya. Ternyata sudah jam delapan, awas saja besok, ia akan memenggal kepala sahabatnya tersebut. Baekhyun menyetop taxi dan berbicara pada sopir dimana letak appartementnya, Sopir taxi hanya mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil dan berjalan pelan kearah appartement setelah turun dari taxi. Setelah sampai ia sampai ia mulai membuka pintu appartement nya yang sederhana, ia meggumamkan kata Anyeong entah kepada siapa.

"Lelahnyaa!" Teriaknya dan menyimpan tasnya disofa berwarna pink, ia kemudian berjalan kedapur.

"Aihh aku belum belanja! Bagaimana aku makan nanti?" Kesal Baekhyun kemudian mejedukan kepalanya pada kulkas didepanya. Ia menghela nafas kasar kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ia melemparkan tubuh kecilnya ketempat tidur dengan seprai bergambar Rillakumma berwana pink, ia menutup matanya sejenak kemudian berganti menatap langit langit kamarnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Kai?" Gumamnya dan menatap sebuah foto dengan frame bunga, disana terdapat ia dan Kai yang sedang merangkulnya. Itu Foto yang ia ambil kemarin siang dengan Kai.

"Ah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa, ia melihat jam dinding disana. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat.

"Ck, ternyata sudah malam!" Kesal Baekhyun dan menarik selimut sampai dadanya, Kemudian ia terlihat berpikir.

"Ah aku belum mandi!" Pekiknya kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi tak lupa ia mengambil handuk putihnya yang tersampir di belakang Pintu.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandinya seketika harum Lavender menyerbak dihidung mancungnya ia tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia menyalakan keran air bathubnya dan mulai berjalan kearah bathubnya dan mencelupkan dirinya kesana.

"Uwahh enaknya!" Teriaknya senang, ia sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Ia lebih sering bersama tugas-tugas dikampusnya dan jarang untuk mencoba mandi dibathub, biasanya ia hanya sekedar mandi dengan shower.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck memangnya sekarang jaman klasik ya?" Tanya Kai entah kepada siapa, kini ia tengah berada di sungai Han. Banyak orang-orang yang sedang memadu kasih disana, Kai menatapnya malas kemudian menenggak Colanya yang tadi ia beli ditoko dekat sungai Han.

"Membosankan" Gumamnya kemudian melempar kaleng Cola yang sudah habis ke sungai Han, ia sempat melirik sana sini untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada penjaga sungai Han yang akan memarahinya karena membuang kaleng Cola sembarangan. Ia mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya Frustasi.

"Ahh baiklah Tenang Kai, kau harus yakin bahwa orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah Baekhyun!" Kai berkata kemudian tenggelam dalam dunianya, ia mengkhyalakan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi Calon istrinya nanti, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umma bilang ia tinggi? Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu tinggi" Ucap Kai kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang mendekatinya, Kai tidak sadar. Namja tersebut semakin mendekati Kai dan terlihat sebuah senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

"DORRR!" Kaget seseorang, Kai hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi dengan tawanya yang meggelegar membuat Kai berbalik hendak melihat siapa namja tersebut.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesal Kai dan mendelik pada Chanyeol –namja dibelakangnya- Ia mendengus. Sementara Chanyeol terkikik.

"Wahh apa yang dilakukan Namja populer disini heh?" Sindir Chanyeol dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Kai mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kemana Baekhyun puppy mu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi kini disertai sikutan dilenganya. Kai yang merasa disikut hanya menoleh sedikit pada Chanyeol.

"Ia pulang" Gumamnya datar, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Park –Idiot- Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku bosan dirumah" Ucapnya,

"Ohya apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai, Kai hanya menatapnya Aneh.

"Maksudku apa yang kalian lakukan tadi didepan ruang musik?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali, Kai mendengus.

"Tidak, tidak ada" Ucapnya dingin. Chanyeol menggendikan bahunya kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah lecek.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol (lagi) kemudian memberikanya pada Kai, Kai yang melihat kertas tersebut membelalakan matanya.

"Ini foto Sehun dan Kau bukan?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menaik turunkan halisnya. Kai mengehela nafas.

"Hanya salah paham" Ucap Kai, Chanyeol yang tidak puas bertanya kembali. Kai mendengarnya sudah kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri?" Ucap Kai sedikit menaikan intonasinya, Ia memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol mendengus dan mengambil secara paksa kertas tersebut dari tangan Kai. Kai meringis kecil.

"Kau mau cerita padaku?" Ungkap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Kai memandangnya dengan aneh, Ia bingung pada Chanyeol sekarang.

"Cerita apa?" Ucap Kai, ia memandang sungai Han didepanya dengan tatapan sedikit kagum, karena ada banyak Kembang api diatasnya. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentang keluargamu mungkin, atau kisah cintamu" Ucap Chanyeol, ada sedikit nada jahil dari ucapanya. Kai mendelikan matanya.

"Itu Privacy, aku tidak mau menceritakanya" Ucap Kai, Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

"Lalu tentang perjodohan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Kai seketika membelalakan matanya. Dari mana Chanyeol tahu soal itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Ucap Kai datar.

"Suho Hyung" Balas Chanyeol singkat.

'_Sial! Dasar mulut ember!'_ Kai berkata dalam hati dengan amarah. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh kakanya itu bila sudah kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeong!" Teriak 2 orang yang kini tepat berada dihadapan pintu rumah keluarga Xi, Luhan yang sedang menonton tv kemudian membukan pintu tersebut dan terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja paruh baya berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya, Luhan tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya namja atau Tuan Park tersebut pada Luhan yang kini sedang mematikan televisi semetara Nyonya Park sedang duduk manis diruang keluarga.

"Tunggu aku panggilkan" Ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak berdiri dan mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"Ohya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau dan harus memanggil kami Umma dan appa!" Teriak nyonya Park pada Luhan, Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

-Kamar Sehun-

"Sehuna mereka sudah datang" Ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Nugu?" Tanya Sehun dingin sementara matanya masih fokus pada ponselnya yang kini sedang memutar sebuah video. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Orang tua angkat kita, Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park. Kita harus memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Appa dan umma arra!" Luhan berkata kemudian menarin tangan Sehun dari tempat tidur, Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti Luhan.

"Wah Sehuna kau semakin cantik saja!" Ucap Nyonya Park pada Sehun yang sudah berada dibawah, Sehun tersenyum manis sembari menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Nyonya Park mencubit pipi Sehun yang putih kemudian ia menciumnya, Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Nah sekarang kami resmi menjadi kedua orang tua kalian!" Tuan Kim berkata kemudian memeluk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ohya begini ada yang mau aku sampaikan" Ucap Tuan Kim tenang, mereka sudah duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Sehun tersenyum terus sedri tadi.

"Sehuna, aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi kita mmebutuhkanmu.." Ucap Tuan Kim sementara Sehun hanya menahan nafasnya sesaaat ada apa ini?

"Kau..akan kami jodohkan dengan rekan bisinis kami" Ucapnya, Luhan dan Sehun kembali menahan nafas. Mereka tidak percaya.

"Sehuna kami tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau baru resmi menjadi anak kami sementara kau sudah kami jodohkan! Kami benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Nyonya Park kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan bahu yang bergetar. Menahan nangis.

"Ahju- appa bisa digagalkan?" Tanya Luhan Khawatir saat melihat Sehun. Tuan Park hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf Luhan, perjodohan ini tidak bisa digagalkan" Luhan menghela nafas pasrah, ia melihat Sehun yang sekarang sedang manahan isak tangisnya dibahu Nyonya Park.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik untukmu sehuna.." Gumam Luhan miris, ia tersenyum samar tanpa ia sadari sebuah cairan bening jatuh dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yaampun tadi sempet salah Publish **TT** untung aja cepet dibenerin /? **TT **

Maaf kalau banyak** typo TT** gak sempet diedit **TT **

maaf kalau mengecewakan **TT** maaf kalau banyak Typo! [Sekali lagi]** TT**

dan ini FF aturan dipublish Rabu kemarin **TT** tapi karena jaringan internet ngajak ribut jadi gak jadi** TT**

Delete/Next? **TT**

duh sekalian ada yang mau ngasih saran lagu-lagu yang KELAM? buat FF Psikopat KaiHun **TT **

aturan mau dipublish disini** TT** tapi takut pada gak suka **TT** soalnya anu banget /? ada itunya lagi** TT**

okesip Thanks** TT **


End file.
